Hunted
This Story is 50% Real and 50% Made up I dont want to lie so i told the truth. It was a Dark night my parents left so me and my brother played roblox we took turns to be fair,I Asked my mother first so i was first to play the computer. I played games and so I played Apocalypse Rising By Gusmanak and so i joined the server and my old squad was there some of the members know me. They Hate me they say i was a traitor but thats not true to see what happend go to my youtube channel:Russelsam13 so i saw coming to the Millitary Airfield they killed all of my group mates so i was left in a 5v1 situation i killed 3 of them with my G36k and got their Milli bags and some drums for G36k and a M14 with one full drum. So they tought i was gone but i was just there hiding in the tower so one of them were distracted and they have a Firetruck so i quickly rushed to thw firetruck and crash it on a nearby city and stopped recording so i logged. I told my brother its his turn to play and he played some game and Apocaltpse Rising He said to me how do they know my username? I said they were my old squadmates so i told him to avoid contact with those players so he will not be killed he told me he killed 2 of them and i said good job and he looted the bodies and he was shot he killed the squad leader and the leader said DO NOT LOOT MY BODY and my brother said why? He said That you dont want to find out whats in my body. So I told my brother to loot the body and we saw what we were not expecting we saw a paper with blood and the body is bleeding that is not normal. It says on The paper: I told you not to loot me now you shall be punished. I said to my brother to get off the computer and sign out on ROBLOX. And I told him Dont mine it he was pretty Freaked out and he said its my turn,So i played Twisted murdered he was still There ( The Squad Leader) and His Character hasblood written on him it said: Disobeyed. So i played a couple of rounds and he keeps following me so i gid and he never saw me but he was the murderer i was so lucky i hid but suddenly he murdered a guy near me instead of lying on the floor it was bleeding and the body was all covered on blood and he was looking for me but me and 2 other people are alive so i tried to find the sheriff's gun but i cant find it but i was shocked when i saw the other guy killed by the murderer with the relvolver and the message written on top of the screen when two players only on the round instead of that it says IM COMING FOR YOU. So I was thinking of leaving the server but the X or Exit button is gone so i think just turn off the computer and pretend nothing happend but i cant turn it off i was so scared but i think of just finsihing the game so i did i was the only one left and he said You Might Have A Chance To Live, So i asked him what to do to live he teleported me to Apocalypse Rising with no people in the server just me and him I spawned in with just a Markarov i had lost all my loot and he has an FAL Battle Rifle so i was weak. He said if i defeat him i could live my life freely and if i lose i will be in a lifetime of Fear and Drpression. Suddenly the match starts i have 2 Blood bags and a couple of mags and the place of the battle is Millitary Airfield. I was so lucky i hit him on the head a couple lf times and i hid in one of the hangars and an M14 Spawned with 2 mags I was so lucky that happend and he was distracted on finding me so i shot hime 3 time on the head from behind and he Died i looted his body and i saw a thing i cant describe so i took it and equip it and it teleportrd me to a Game With Darkness and a cave there was a letter in my inventory saying: You had earned your freedom and you can now live your life freely and there was a Button in the game so i pressed it and the darkness was gone it was all light and the cave is still there. So i went inside i found weird things such as Player Replica's And my Replica was there and there is a sign there saying : He has earned his Freedom. And now i left the game quickly but the screen was black so i cant see anything. I had found the Red Exit button so I felt safe and turned off my computer so i was Traumatized And just went to bed.